Policies
The following states what is and is not appropriate on this wiki. All users are expected to follow the rules and guidelines. Administrators have the right to block users for a period of time if they do not adhere with the rules. Please also be aware that administrators may change the rules from time to time. General Site Rules These rules apply to all message walls, forums, and threads. #Treat all wikia members with respect. #No harassing, bullying, or threatening other members of the wikia. (Targeting other members with malicious intent). #Absolutely no releasing members personal information without their expressed consent and informing the admins prior. #No spam. #No trolling or manipulating other members. #No offensive or sexually explicit usernames, display pictures, signatures, threads, or discussions in chatbox. #Making racist comments, bigoted comments, or hateful comments towards the forum, other fandoms, members, staff, yourself, or in general is not tolerated whatsoever. Doing so will result in an immediate and indefinite ban. #No offensive/racist/harmful/suggestive usernames. #No duplicate accounts. #No posting paid for or sponsored content. #'You must be at least 13 years old to own an account.' If you are caught under 13 by Wikia, you will be blocked globally. Articles General * Do not erase information unless it is proven false. * Do not create unnecessary pages that do not have anything to do with GOT7, as they will be immediately deleted. * It'll be much appreciated if you provide an edit summary after you are done with your edit, especially when it comes to a major removal/adding of information. Member articles * It is especially important here that the information in these articles be as accurate as possible. * All descriptions must be impartial. Sentences containing editorial bias must be rewritten objectively. ** Descriptive adverbs and adjectives with connotations that convey the author's bias or personal feeling should be left out. Beauty is a matter of opinion. Use pictures along with descriptions to get your point across. * You may update the image in the member infobox if it is outdated. Commenting * Be nice. Do not post offensive or hateful comments. * Do not spam. This means posting the same message again and again. * Do not curse. * Administrators have the right to delete the comment if it is inappropriate. Forum #Do not spam. #Strings of unreadable text or characters (left to the discretion of the staff). #The same message more than 2 times. #Do not bully random members or new members. Blog #No duplicate posts. Please check before posting news and images. #Posting about a unrelated topic or that is not related to a on-going conversation is spam. #About Promoting: This wiki is not a free-advertised site for you to create an account and start promoting the site of selling stuffs or fan-site of someone here. Wikis are created for providing knowledge for people, not for promoting or advertising. However, promoting is acceptable if the site you promote will provide news, or be a source of knowledge to people on the wiki, or if that's the official fan site of this wiki. Also make sure the link you share does not contain any virus or spy/anti software. Photos and Videos * Do not upload disturbing/horror images or videos. They will immediately be deleted. ** Pornographic images/videos will result in a permanent ban and a talk with a Wikia staff. *All videos, images, and forms of media on this wiki must be releated to GOT7. No exceptions. Photo Gallery # Do not upload the same photo again and again # If admins found out there is/are repeated photos or not GOT7-related photos in the gallery , it will be instantly removed without informing the user. Questions # If you have any questions, comments, or concerns please contact the GOT7 Wiki's Administrators. Category:Policy